


Summer at the Lake House

by aj88k



Series: Tyler Seguin 2015 smut [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Gif, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hockey, NHL RPF, NSFW GIF, National Hockey League, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj88k/pseuds/aj88k
Summary: Hey, another story about these two lovebirds. Like the first one, it's pretty steamy. It's unbeta'ed again. (So please forgive all the mistakes.)





	Summer at the Lake House

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this story contains an EXTREMELY explicit GIF about 3/4 of the way down so I strongly suggest you only read in complete privacy. Again, hope you enjoy.

# Summer at the Lake House

#    


#### ~August 2015~

####    
  


  
  
Her eyes opened and immediately squeezed back shut as her ringtone went off, waking her out of her sleep. Kali reached out for the offending sound and brought it to her ear without looking who was calling. This early on a Friday it could only be one person anyway.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, her voice muffled as she faceplanted back into the pillow.  
  
"Haha, rude." Her boyfriend's voice greeted. "Morning, babe."  
  
"Mmm." She responded back groggily, it was too early for words. The muted gray morning light coming in through the window doing nothing to energize her for the day.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy!" Tyler shouted, making her wince and pull the phone away. She could hear him laughing through the speaker.  
  
"I hate you." She muttered into the reciever, trying not to let her boyfriend hear her grin through the phone.  
  
"You love me." He retorted without missing a beat. "Hey, do we need anything from the gas station? I'm on my way up." Kali clicked her phone on and glanced at the time. 9:49AM  
  
"Early day today?" She asked without answering his question.  
  
"Yeah. We went hard enough through the week I guess, today was pretty light. Didn't do any weight training. Just stretched and skated. We played spike ball for a bit and then Mike let us out early. I think he wanted to get his weekend started early too. Didn't even get a full game goin'."  
  
"Ok." She responded, getting out of bed and stretching as she made her way out of the room. "Wait?" She suddenly asked, "You're already at the gas station?" She asked, walking into the kitchen, looking at the time again. Kali's presence alerting Marshall & Cash who had been dozing on their bed in the corner.  
  
"Yea, I left town like an hour ago. I'm almost home." Tyler said, as Kali bent down to give the excited dogs some attention, scratching their heads & patting their wiggling bodies.  
  
"Oh, damn. That was a really early day. The puppies are gonna be excited." She said. "Um, ok. Well, I can't think of anything right now, I picked up some steak and vegetables yesterday after work before driving up." She trailed off, trying to think of what they could be missing. "I brought some oatmeal-"  
  
"Ew." Tyler interrupted, making her giggle.  
  
"You could pick up some sugary crap for yourself if you want. We've got stuff for smoothies, I can't really think of anything else."  
  
"Alright, so. Cereal. What else? Milk?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"Got it." Kali couldn't think of anything else they needed. They had enough food for breakfast, lunch and dinner over the three days they'd be at the cabin. "It's just for the weekend." She said. "I think we have everything."  
  
"Beer?" Tyler asked, making his girlfriend sigh exasperatedly.  
  
"No! No beer." Kali huffed. Hockey players she thought to herself, making her way back to the bedroom.  
  
"Cool, I'll get a case." Her boyfriend said, completely ignoring her. She could hear him putting things in the basket. "Should I get condoms?" He asked, as she pulled off her pyjamas and went to the closet for workout clothes.  
  
"What makes you think you're gonna need 'em?" She snorted.  
  
"Damn, girl! You gonna let me hit it raw?" He asked, his girlfriend hearing his giggles over the phone.  
  
"Tyler!" She shouted at her boyfriend. Astounded that he'd be speaking so loudly in a store.  
  
"Calm down. No one heard me." He said, still laughing.  
  
"That's not- - I didn't say- - what I meant- -" She tried to respond, flustered. Hearing her sputtering, just made Tyler laugh even more.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know what you meant." He said through his laughter. "But seriously, do we need some or no?"  
  
"Hold on. Idiot." She giggled. Even in the privacy of their bedroom with no one around to see her, she could still feel herself blushing, flushed with embarrassment and mild arousal at the blunt talk of their sex life over the phone. Knowing for sure she didn't have any in her side table, she leapt onto Tyler's side of the bed and pulled open the top drawer of his night table. Grabbing the opened box, she lifted it, feeling that it was a little light. Tilting it confirmed there was nothing inside.  
  
"We don't have any." She responded into the phone.  
  
"None?! Out of a dozen?" Tyler asked, inquisitively, trying to remember how many they'd used the last time they spent the weekend at the cabin.  
  
"Yeah." Kali told him. "Just buy another dozen pack, so we have some left over for next time."  
  
"'Left over for next time.'?" Tyler asked. "Sounds like a challenge." His girlfriend giggled.  
  
"Oh my god." She replied, her embarrassment for herself waning, as her embarrassment for him increased, knowing where he was going with this.  
  
"We've got three days this weekend, babe. I think we can use all 12." He continued.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're such a stud." She said sarcastically, teasing him with a laugh.  
  
"You know it." He responded. "Alright, well, I wanna try out the Skyn brand ones." Tyler continued. "'Skyn Intense Feel. Intense stimulation for her, more natural feeling for him.' " He said, reading off the package.  
  
"Yeah, whatever sounds good." Kali replied through a yawn. Rolling over in the bed and stretching.  
  
"I'm sorry?" He gasped incredulously. "Did you just yawn at me?!"  
  
"All this sex talk is boring." She said, faking another yawn. "All talk, no action."  
  
"I'll show you action when I get home." Her boyfriend muttered, making her laugh again.  
  
"Ok, well. Get whatever, if you're already at the gas station, I'll probably be in the gym when you get here." Kali said making her way to the makeshift gym.  
  
"Wait! What're you gonna do in the gym?" Tyler asked, his interest piqued.  
  
"Gee, I was thinking of just staring at the machines for a bit." She replied sarcastically. "I'm gonna work out, dummy."  
  
"Yeah, but which work out? Dummy." Tyler mocked using his dumb voice.  
  
"Not sure yet. I was gonna go for a run, but it looks shitty outside today." She said.  
  
"Yeah, it is. It's gonna rain later the radio said." He began, "I guess we're stuck inside, today." He said, his voice dripping with innuendo.  
  
"Mm-hmm." She hummed, nonchalantly, refusing to take the bait.  
  
"'k, so what work out ya' doin'?" Tyler said, putting the conversation back on track.  
  
"I dunno, just some pilates probably." His girlfriend responded pulling one of the mats from the wall as the dogs walked into the room and sat near the wall where they'd be out of the way.  
  
"No! I wanna do pilates, too! Just do something else until I get there, then we can do pilates together."  
  
"Right..." Kali replied unimpressed, skepticism obvious in her voice. "How come everytime you suggest we 'do pilates together' it winds up with us naked before any actual pilates happens?" She practically heard her boyfriend's shrug over the phone.  
  
"Not even!" Tyler started, unconvincingly. "It's only sometimes. This time we'll be good." He trailed off. "But hey, if we do get distracted at least we'll be prepared. That's what the condoms are for." Her boyfriend responded, cheekily.  
  
"I need to actually work out today." She began. "You already had your daily exercise." She claimed as she dropped to the floor and began her stretches. Kali was Immediately interrupted as the dogs came barging over and began nudging her, making her giggle by nosing at her face, thinking that she must be playing if she was down on the floor. Hearing his girlfriend laughing on the phone made Tyler pause in his tracks.  
  
"What's goin' on over there?" He inquired.  
  
"The dogs! haha." Kali said, through laughter as the dogs jumped over eachother to be the one closest to her. "haha. they're not letting me- -" She abruptedly ended her sentence, laughing hysterically while pushing the overexcited, slobbering dogs away from her, making them that much more persistant and committed to getting their cuddles.  
  
"Aww. I see how it is. I distract you during a work out, and I'm a bad guy." He said walking up to the till with his items. "They distract you, and you just laugh your head off."  
  
"Is that everything?" Kali heard the voice of the cashier, distant through the phone.  
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks. That's it." She heard Tyler respond as she got up to direct the dogs out of the room, knowing she'd get nothing done with them in there.  
  
"Sorry, pups." She said looking down at them, softly closing the door on them. Turning her attention back to the phone, she continued. "Ok, bud. You know exactly what the issue is. You get your workouts in, uninterrupted, and then I have to deal with your- - your- - just everything!"  
  
"I love when you deal with my everything." Tyler said, walking out of the store with his purchases and throwing them in the passenger seat as he got settled back in his car.  
  


  
  
"I'm starting without you." Kali said in response, walking back to the mat to get her stretches in.  
  
"Wait, babe! I'm only like 15 minutes away." Tyler whined. His girlfriend could practically hear him pouting.  
  
"I'm not waiting." She continued, completely ignoring his pleas, while still loving their banter.  
  
"You better wait." He said, pulling onto the road. Silence. His girlfriend quiet on the other end for a moment until she moaned at the feeling of a particularly good stretch of the muscles in her back. "See! You make sounds like that, how am I not supposed to get distracted?!" Tyler rushed out.  
  
"All the more reason to get a head start on my exercise before you get home." She responded. Tyler growled, the engine revving as he accelerated a bit.  
  
"We're doin' pilates when I get there." He stated. Final & direct but with a smile on his face.  
  
"I don't think you should strain yourself." Kali said. "Won't the biosteel people be upset if you overexert yourself?" She teased.  
  
"I'll overexert you." Tyler muttered nonsensically under his breath. "Babe, that was an easy workout!" He exclaimed, raising his voice to normal. "I already told you... we played spike ball. And as much fun as spike ball is, I prefer more intense exercise." Tyler stated.  
  
"You said you skated." Kali reminded him. "You're always going on about how strenuous that is."  
  
"Yeah. Skating & sex, my two favorite strenuous exercises." Tyler proclaimed.  
  
"No sex until pilates." Kali said.  
  
"The worst." Tyler responded.  
  
"Drive safe." She said, blowing a kiss into the phone. The sudden click of his girlfriend hanging up on him making Tyler grin and focus on the road. At home, Kali smiled knowing her boyfriend was probably breaking the speed limit to get there sooner. But regardless, as much as she was looking forward to getting intimate with Tyler this weekend. She actually did need to work out. She stretched her muscles, focusing on each part of her body methodically.  
  
Ten minutes later, when Kali felt like she was suffiently stretched and loosened up enough. She walked over to the pilates reformer and began her routine. Figuring that sex would definitely be had later today, Kali thought she might as well put those muscle groups to work. She spent a few minutes stretching her legs, another few laying on her side and working her butt, flexing her glutes and toning them as best she could.  
  
The impact that these exercises had on their sex life had been incredible. It had always been good, but these past few months had been on another wavelength entirely. Her boyfriend being a professional athlete meant he had stamina in spades, always working her over and leaving her exhausted. But as soon as Kali took up pilates, she was able to hold her own in the bedroom... or living room... or kitchen... wherever they were when the mood hit. Even an office at an ice rink  
  
Ever since their escapades at Tyler's ESPN shoot earlier in the year, they'd taken their pleasure seeking to another level. That day in particular, after getting home from the photoshoot, Tyler forewent packing any clothes completely and they'd spent their one evening before Tyler went to Europe moaning and groaning and getting eachother off as much as they could. A going away celebration that completely blew both their minds.  
  
Kali felt heat flush her center at the memory of how many times her boyfriend came inside her that day. She adjusted herself on the machine, and began doing some back exercises. Focusing on that and hoping it would dispel some of the tension that had suddenly developed between her legs.  
  
The sudden slam of the front door rattled the house, muffled through the wall. Kali glanced at the time and saw it'd been nearly half an hour since her phone call with Tyler. The gas station was only a 15 minutes drive from the house making Kali wonder what had taken him so long.  
  
She heard the rustle of the dogs, who'd probably been waiting patiently outside the door, suddenly take off down the hallway. Tyler's muffled laughter echoing through the house making her smile.  
  
"Where's Kali? Huh, boys? Where is she?" Kali heard her boyfriend ask the dogs. Followed by the sound of the three of them barreling down the hallway. She heard the dogs' nails clacking against the door as they pawed at it for a second until Tyler opened it and Marshall & Cash came running in. They jumped on her, ruining the rhythm she had going with her hip exercises before her boyfriend could see.  
  
Kali and Tyler both laughed at their dogs' antics. Kali pushing them back whileTyler tried holding them back by their collars.  
  
"Hey, babe." Tyler greeted her, bending down for a quick peck on the lips struggling to hold the dogs still the whole time.  
  
"Hey." Kali responded after the kiss. "What took so long?" She asked.  
  
"I got pulled over." Tyler uttered sheepishly making his girlfriend laugh out loud. "The cop was a fan though, so he let me off with a warning. Good guy." He concluded  
  
"Perks." Kali said, petting the dogs hoping they'd calm down.  
  
"Hey c'mon, relax." Tyler told them both, patting their backs. Turning his attention to his girlfriend and asking: "Yeah, well. How's the workout coming along?"  
  
"The workout has come and gone." Kali replied, stretching.  
  
"Aw, c'mon dude. What the hell? I asked you to wait." Tyler responded pouting. Looking pitiful for a moment before fighting a smirk.  
  
"I wasn't lying when I said I was starting without you... dude." Kali rebutted. "Maybe you shouldn't have got pulled over."  
  
"Maybe I should've explained to the officer that my girlfriend is a tease and likes to drive me crazy." Kali didn't respond and simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Alright, well..." Tyler laughed. "...since your workout's finished anyway. I guess there's no way I can distract you anymore... and we can get to the good stuff." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Hmm." Kali hummed out, pensively. "No, I don't think so." She said nonchalantly, looking at the inquisitive and skeptical look on her boyfriend's face. "Well, since you were so adamant over the phone that you wanted to do some pilates too, I think I'm gonna wait for you to do some of that before anything else happens." She finished with a smug grin. Tyler's mouth dropping open dramatically, scandalized.  
  
"That's not fair!" He shouted. The dogs hopping up again, excited by Tyler suddenly raising his voice.  
  
"You were the one who wanted to workout soooo badly, babe. I'm just holding you to it." She playfully goaded him, laughing at the petchulant look on her boyfriend's face.  
  
"You suck." Tyler said, pointedly.  
  
"Only if you behave." She responded just as quick. Huffing, Tyler looked down at the dogs, their tongues hanging out of their mouths, looking back and forth between him & Kali, confused as to why no one was playing.  
  
"K', I'm gonna go put these boys in the den, and then we're talking about this when I get back." He said, releasing his hold on their collars and walking out of the room, Marshall & Cash trailing behind him.  
  
"We just talked about it!" Kali shouted at his retreating back. "Put the stuff you bought away if you haven't yet!" She added as an afterthought.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She heard his distant answer. Kali took a moment to revel in her quick workout and how energized she felt from it. Stretching her arms high above her head, and elongating her torso until she felt her entire body relax as soon as she released her hold. She sat up and looked out the window at the grey, overcast day. Feeling grateful that the weather was kind of crap, otherwise Tyler would probably be torn between spending his day out on the water or inside with her. Her boyfriend's interests could basically be summed up with four words in the summer: fishing, golfing, hockey and orgasms.  
  
She wanted so badly for him & his team to go further in the playoffs every year, probably as much as they themselves did. But she tried to make the long summers at least a little more bearable for her boyfriend.  
  
The two and a half weeks that he'd spent in Europe for the World Championship did a lot to boost his spirits. Of course, Team Canada won. Tyler even scored a goal during the final game to help his team earn a 6-1 victory. Kali had flown in to Prague to cheer on her boyfriend & was ecstatic to see his team win gold. Later that evening, after all the festivities were over, they both had their own celebration in his hotel room. Kali sighed as she remembered how insatiable he had been that night. Fucking her from behind wearing nothing but his gold medal. She smiled at the memory.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The sound of Tyler clearing his throat startling her from her thoughts and bring her back to the present. Kali looked over at him in time to see an amused smile cross his face. "Where were you just now?" He asked. She just smiled coyly, knowing he could probably guess what she'd been thinking about on account of the dreamy look she knew she'd had on her face.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kali responded.  
  
"Hey, no judging here." Tyler began. "It's just nice to see we're on the same page is all." He said as he brought his arms out from behind his back, displaying the half empty bottle of lube and box of condoms he'd brought back. Kali looked up at her boyfriend's face, and carried on as if she hadn't seen anything.  
  
"I have no idea what you think is going to happen right now." Kali declared. "Ready for your pilates session, Mr. Seguin?" She asked.  
  
"Eww. First of all... 'Mr. Seguin'. No. Just no." Tyler said, grossed out at the name. He walked over to where she was and placed the supplies on the ground. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand to pull her up with him as he stood up. "...and secondly, I know you won't let off this pilates situation. So yeah, I am ready. Let's get on with it." Tyler stated, laying on his stomach and looking over his shoulder at her, wiggling his feet, silently asking for help. Kali snorted, and pinched his butt before pulling the straps from the base of the machine and hooking them around his foot so he could start his leg exercise.  
  
Kali just sat back on her heels and watched as Tyler's muscles began flexing. She wasn't a trainer by any means, but had done enough pilates that she knew what proper form was, so she made sure her boyfriend kept his by gently reminding him every once in a while.  
  
"Engage those glutes, babe." She said, watching as his nice round ass flexed in his sheer black shorts. "Did you change your shirt?" She asked, suddenly noticing he was wearing black from head to toe.  
  
"Dogs slobbered on the other one." Tyler answered, his breathing sounding a little strained from the effort he was making. Kali nodded in understanding. After a few more minutes of nothing but the sound of the machine sliding and Tyler's increasingly laboured breathing. Her boyfriend unhooked his feet from the straps and rolled over onto his back, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Aww. Tired, babe?" Kali teased. "Need a break?"  
  
Tyler threw her a sharp look and grinned, saying nothing. He kicked feebly at the straps again. Kali helped him put the them back on his feet and sat back as he began to work his core. "Focus on your breathing, Ty." Kali encouraged, grabbing a gym ball and putting it between her boyfriend's knees to stabilize his legs. Tyler placed his hands at his waist and did as best he could to fulfill his girlfriend's suggestion.  
  


  
  
As soon as his breathing had leveled out, Tyler decided he'd had enough pilates and was ready to move onto more enjoyable exercise. He adjusted himself on the machine, made sure he was stable and centered, and began thrusting his hips into the air rhythmically. Controlled and fluid in his movements, still under the guise that he was innocently working out.  
  
"You're an idiot." Kali said, laughing. The game her boyfriend was playing not fooling anybody. The sound of his girlfriend's laughter made Tyler laugh as well, until he couldn't control his breathing enough to keep his movements going. He lowered his body flat and just looked at Kali with a grin. He stuck his lower lip out in a pout making his girlfriend roll her eyes before she pulled her sports bra off.  
  
"Yes." Tyler said in triumph, letting the ball between his knees fall to the floor and bounce away. "Finally." They both got up from where they'd been situated. Kali lifting herself off the floor as her boyfriend pushed himself off the machine. Grinning at eachother, they began stripping themselves of their clothes. Quick & methodical. Until they were standing naked. They took a second to admire eachother's body before they crushed their lips together in a deep kiss. Their hands roaming & caressing eachother's upper bodies. Kali loved what summer training did for her boyfriend. Tyler had bulked up in a the last few months. His arms, chest & shoulders were huge. She could feel the strength his muscles held under her fingertips. Tyler loved Kali's body, how firm it was in all the right places. Solid. ...and how soft it felt in so many others.  
  
Kali pressed back on his chest, pushing him away from her.  
  
"Lay down." She said. Tyler immediately complied, sitting on the pilates machine before laying flat as his girlfriend climbed on top.  
  
"Fuck." They both groaned in unison at the sensation of their lower bodies pressed together. They interlaced their fingers as Kali leaned forward to capture her boyfriend's lips again. They spent minutes working eachother up, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. Kali could feel Tyler's member hardening between her thighs, hot & excited for what was to come. She whimpered into a kiss and turned her head as her boyfriend began trailing his lips down her neck, his beard tickling her skin.  
  
"Yeah?" Tyler asked rhetorically. "You want that, Kal?" He said, grinding his hips up into hers. Kali moaned at the action. “I’m gonna wreck you, babe.” He murmured, nibbling her earlobe. “You’re gonna ride my cock, and I’m just gonna lie here and watch." He punctuated his sentence by teasing his girlfriend's pussy with the tip of his middle finger for a moment, sliding up and down her slit before smoothly gliding it into her body. Kali’s breath hitched as her boyfriend just held it there for a moment, 3 knuckles deep, simply feeling the heat and slick pressure around his finger. Tyler slowly began moving his finger, spending the next minute stroking in and out. "Jesus." He murmured.  
  
His girlfriend always took 1 finger easily, but Tyler needed to feel that familiar stretch. He pulled his finger out until just the tip was inside, and on the next inward stroke, slid his ring finger in alongside his middle. With two fingers, Tyler could feel a bit of resistance. He stopped for a second, giving Kali a moment to relax her vaginal muscles to accommodate the increased girth inside her.  
  
"Yeah, Ty." His girlfriend breathed. "Mmm, feels so good." Her moans arousing Tyler and making his erection twitch hard, heavy and thick against his stomach. The anticipation of feeling Kali’s warm wetness gripping around his cock made Tyler a bit lightheaded. He let his fingers curl up and in deep, and bent his wrist to press his palm flat against his girlfriend's mound. Kali made a breathy groan at the firm, sudden pressure against her clit. Her boyfriend alternate his ministrations between rubbing his fingers inside her, and keeping his palm firmly against her nub, a counter-pressure to the sensation of the fingers inside her.  
  
“God,” Kali groaned, her hands clenching at Tyler’s shoulders. “Please, Tyler, fuck.” She whimpered. Beginning to undulate her hips, barely riding her boyfriend's hand.  
  
“Please what?” He asked, maneuvering his hand to rub his thumb in heavy circles against her nub. Kali lowered her body onto Tyler's thighs, trapping her boyfriend's erection between them, stiff and ignored against his belly. Kali breathed deeply for a few moments, before lifting her head. She meets Tyler’s gaze with glassy, pupil-black eyes.  
  
“If I don't get your fucking cock inside me now,” she says, “I’m gonna lose my mind.”  
  
Shit, Tyler thinks, feeling the flush bloom down his chest. He hasn't fingered her open nearly enough to relax and loosen her up as much as he usually does. A slow grin spreads across Kali's lips knowing exactly what her boyfriend's thinking.  
  
“Yeah?” Tyler says, licking his lips. "Sounds serious." He lifts his head up and looks down between them consideringly. “I guess... if it's an emergency...” He trails off, reaching between them and grabbing his dick. “Fuck, Kal.” Tyler starts hoarsely, but Kali’s suddenly reaching between them and pushing her boyfriend's arm out of the way. Arranging him how she wanted. She pressed Tyler’s wrists above his head to and motioned for him to grab onto the crossbar of their pilates machine. Tyler's groan getting stuck in his throat, trying to find the words to protest. “Wait- - we should- -”  
  
“Shh,” Kali says, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tyler’s mouth and pushing herself upright. Reaching to the floor she picked up the box of condoms and opened it, grabbing the long strip and tearing one off. Opening the foil packet, she grabbed Tyler's penis and began rolling the latex sheath down his member. Her boyfriend's fingers curled tightly around the bar, turning white with the strain while Kali grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount across her palm, reaching down and working Tyler’s dick between her hands until thick globs were dripping off the shaft and onto his belly.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Fuck. Get it nice and wet." Tyler encourages her.  
  
Kali giggled and rocked back and forth on his lap, maneuvering herself into a more comfortable position. Straddling him comfortably, she reached back and pressed the curved, slick head of her boyfriend's dick against her pussy.  
  
Tyler groaned and arched his neck up, gazing at the sight the sight of his girlfriend's nude body above him, breasts flush pink and her nipples hard with arousal. He pitched his head forward, eyes closing as he wraps his lips around a nipple, sucking on the hard nub gently, licking around it until it was gleaming with his saliva. His head moved to give her other breast the same attention but she grabbed his head and pushed him back down to lay flat on the padded platform.  
  
“No, watch me,” Kali ordered, her voice steadier than Tyler thinks his would be right now. His dick twitched in her grip, and Kali slid it up until it’s pushing against her hole. He breathed out and opened his eyes to look down. “Good,” Kali said, tongue darting out to wet her lower lip. “You said you were gonna watch me take it, Ty.” She said as she pushed down. Tyler held his breath as the pressure on the head of his penis increased steadily until he was sure it just wasn't going to happen. Not with Kali so tight and dry and the lube on his dick half rubbed off between them, but then her pussy gives and takes him.  
  
Tyler gasps at the first quick pop of his cock poking in and then the steady slide of it inside. Kali didn’t hesitate, eyes hooded and fixed on Tyler as she lowered herself on her boyfriend's dick in one smooth motion, bottoming out on a punched out gasp.  
  
“Oh fuck, babe." She said in a rush, hands coming up to grip weakly at Tyler’s shoulders. “It’s- fucking, god—”  
  
“Too much?” Tyler asked breathlessly. His clenched hands betraying his calm demeanour.  
  
“No- - yeah, no- -” Kali answered back confusingly. Her eyes falling shut and chin dropping to her chest. She could feel her boyfriend squirming beneath her. Rolling his hips, desperate for some stimulation as she sat still with him sheathed inside her. Taking a moment to let her body relax around him. Kali felt him bend his legs behind her, pressing his feet together and bringing his legs up so she was sitting in the V of his thighs. Tyler watched as his girlfriend sat above him, breathing hard. Her shaky gasps slowly steadying.  
  
“Jesus,” Tyler said weakly, hips thrusting up minutely. Kali’s eyes snapped open, and she shook her head at him.  
  
“Stay still.” She told him. warningly. Tyler wanted to protest but there was something about his 5'7" girlfriend ordering him around during sex that always elevated the experience and aroused him to no end. Once he stilled completely, Kali finally started moving. Fucking herself on her boyfriend's dick with slow rolls of her hips. Her pussy clinging to his cock, a hot pressure that slid up and down Tyler’s shaft as she worked in longer thrusts. Kali hands leaving Tyler’s shoulders to grip at the crossbar for leverage.  
  
“So goddamn tight." Tyler huffed out. "Fu-uck,” Tyler groans, letting his hands fall from above his head to rest on Kali's working thighs. His fingers curled in, nails digging into his palms as he struggled to keep from pumping up and meeting his girlfriend on the way down. Kali rolled out her shoulders, relaxing even as she kept working up a sweat, her thighs straining as she kept filling herself with her boyfriend's dick over and over as he grew relaxed underneath her and let her control the pace of their fucking.  
  
“Oh, babe,” Kali said with a laugh, reaching behind her with one hand to palm at Tyler’s sack. His balls clenched tight against the base of his penis, Kali rolled them till she feels them relax. Tyler shuddered, eyes falling shut again as the sensation trickled down his spine making him shiver in pleasure. “I think you’re the one who’s wrecked.” Tyler heard his girlfriend say. His eyes opened, half-lidded, seeing Kali’s smile soften as he raised his hand to cup her cheek.  
  
"By you?” Tyler says, his voice gravelly and deep with arousal. "Always.”  
  
“Fuck,” Kali whimpered sharply, clenching tight around him. She moved her hand from her boyfriend's testicles to between her legs and began rubbing her fingers against her clit. Tyler could see the wet shimmer on her fingertips as she stimulated herself. He pressed two of his fingertips in beside hers and rubbed circles in the opposite direction his girlfriend's were. "Jesus, Tyler!" Kali exclaimed, tossing her head back, still working to impale herself on his dick with shallow bounces, her hips angled just right to shove the head of Tyler’s cock against her g-spot.  
  
The sensation of Kali's pussy fluttering uncontrollably around him making Tyler groan. He watched as his girlfriend used his penis to wring every last bit of pleasure out of her orgasm, grinding down and rolling her hips hard.  
  
“Shit,” Kali says, breathing deeply and sinking low until she was a heavy weight across Tyler’s hips. His dick twitched, caught deep inside her. Kali shivered, tipping forward to take Tyler’s bearded chin in her hand and angled his face in for a deep, wet kiss. Kali felt dazed and dreamy with it, letting her tongue follow Tyler's through the give and take of their kiss.  
  
"Good?" Tyler asked into his girlfriend's mouth.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Kali responded, "...so...fucking...good..." She whispered between kisses. With one final peck of their lips, Kali pressed her face into her boyfriend's neck and just relaxed her body completely. Tyler wrapped his arms around her, hugging her against his body, his hands caressing her back softly, letting her breath return to normal.  
  
Tyler desperately wanted to fuck up into his girlfriend's body, just take and take until he couldn't anymore and he emptied himself into her. Deep and hard and good, the way sex was meant to be.  
  
Through her post orgasmic haze, Kali felt her boyfriend's penis twitch inside her. She was acutely aware that her boyfriend hadn't cum yet, but she felt herself unable to move, body weighed down like she was melting over Tyler.  
  
After a few moments of cuddling, Kali was about to rise up and get to rectifying the situation of Tyler's lack or orgasm, but before she could, he chimed in.  
  
"Aww. Tired, babe? Need a break?" He asked, raising his voice to mimic hers. Mirroring her earlier taunting during his pilates session.  
  
This bastard. Kali thought to herself amusedly as she sat up to look at him.  
  
"You know what, Ty?" She said, leaning down to kiss him chastely. "I kind of am." She whispered against his mouth. "I think I'm done for today." Kali finished, raising off her boyfriend's lap, his penis falling from her body; smacking wet, heavy and unsatisfied against his stomach. Without missing a beat, Kali jumped off his lap and ran out of the room laughing. She was up and out the door before her confused boyfriend even realized what had just happened and could react.  
  
"Hey!" She heard Tyler shout from the gym, making her laugh mischieviously as she ran toward their bedroom. Tyler pushed himself off the machine, sliding his ass on the padding, struggling to get off so he could chase his girlfriend down. He hissed, caught off guard at the tension between his legs and how it hindered his movements, his erection and blue balls forcing him to slow down for a moment. He cupped his genitals, and gently squeezed his cock just enough to take the edge off and get his breathing back under control.  
  
As soon as Kali reached their room she launched herself onto their bed, flipping onto her back and splaying her legs open. With her eyes closed she placed her fingertips against her vagina, gently playing with it. The sensitivity from her orgasm had begun to wear off but she'd leave it to up to her boyfriend to use her pussy however he wanted. She could hear Tyler's bare feet padding down the hallway, getting louder the closer he came. Kali heard his footsteps cease as soon as he got to the entrance of their bedroom.  
  
Tyler stood at the doorway, breathing deep as he watched his girlfriend pleasure herself on their bed. His erection jumping in his grip. He couldn't help but grin slightly at his girlfriend pretending to ignore his presence.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of you, Kali." He chastised, voice gruff with a teasing lilt to it. Turning her head in his direction, Kali opened her eyes to look at him. Her boyfriend looked disgruntled and tried to appear flustered but he was still fighting a grin. His hair was a mess, the sweat making it curlier than usual. She could see him breathing deep, his chest heaving. Tyler's body glistening with a thin sheen of perspiration, his tattoos gleaming in the light. The muscles in his arms tense and bulging as he held his cock hard in his right hand while he used his left to fondle his balls. The erotic image of her boyfriend pleasuring himself making Kali's center flush with heat again.  
  
"What do you mean, hun?" She asked. Goading her boyfriend to take action. Her question making Tyler smirk, before he wordlessly started walking over to the bed, his erection bobbing in his grip with every step. Finally making it to the mattress, Tyler lifted himself onto his knees, situating himself so his feet were hooked over the edge. Kali turned her head and took a moment to admire how good Tyler's summer training had been for his body. ...and by extension, for hers.  
  
Gorgeous. She thought to herself as she unconsciously lifted her hand to trail along her boyfriend's torso. Pressing against his pecs before sliding down to his abs, feeling the solid muscles quivering underneath his soft, moist skin. Her gaze momentarily dropped to where Tyler's hand was loosely wrapped around himself again, two of her fingertips from her other hand dipping slightly inside herself at the vision.  
  
"Mmm." Kali unknowingly hummed out loud.  
  
"Yeah?" Tyler murmured. "Here." He said, guiding the hand she'd been rubbing along his abs to wrap around his dick. "You owe this guy an apology." He said as his arms fell to his sides. Kali began laughing at Tyler's words, triggering his own fit of giggles. She looked down at his neglected penis, reveling in the weight of it... so heavy, hard and solid in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, cutie." She began.  
  
"No! Don't call him, 'cutie'!" Tyler exclaimed.  
  
"He's cute though." Kali countered, giving him a few strokes.  
  
"I'll show you, 'cute'." He muttered, as he grabbed his girlfriend's legs and lifted her without warning. He slid her body sideways before pulling her towards him so he was looming above her. Tyler spread Kali's legs and situated himself between them, looking down at her pink pussy, eager to get back inside.  
  
Tyler exhaled slowly as he reached for his member again, he pulled the rim of the condom down flush against the base of his penis quickly before positioning himself at his girlfriend's entrance. He shot a quick glance at Kali's face only to see her looking down between them, mesmerized. Her deep breaths making her tits rise & fall, she was biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Without anymore preamble, Tyler angled his hips slightly and slid in deep. His motion making both lovers groan simultaneously at the feeling.  
  
"Fuckin' hell." Tyler moaned. "Jesus." He breathed out, sighing with relief at the sensation of finally being back inside his girlfriend. He looked up to see that Kali's had closed her eyes but was still biting her lip in pleasure. Tyler stilled his hips when he was flush against his girlfriend's skin and leaned his head forward to give her a bruising kiss, sucking her plush bottom lip from between her teeth. Kali responded enthusiastically, sucking and biting at her boyfriend's lips, the pleasure of their lovemaking coursing through her body.  
  
Still locked at the lips, Tyler began pumping his hips, trying to get some friction going between them. Kali moaned at the feeling of his body entering hers.  
  
"God, I love sex." She puffed out, raising her hips to meet her boyfriend's on the downstroke.  
  
"Yeah, babe." Tyler responded. "That's it." He said as his hands gripped her hips tight and pulled her flush against him as he fucked into her a few times. A moment later, Tyler suddenly stopped his movements, as he felt a tight pressure snap around his dick.  
  
"Ty, What--" Kali asked, her question cut off as Tyler pulled himself from her body.  
  
"Fuck!" Tyler shouted, exasperated at the sight of the broken condom hanging off his dick. He looked at his girlfriend. "The box is in the other room."  
  
"I don't care, Ty. Just go." Kali breathlessly whimpered, impatient as he was to get back to their fucking. Both their fingers reached for his penis, fumbling to get the remains of the offending latex off of him. Finally pulling it from his body with a snap, Tyler threw the condom unceremoniously over his shoulder without a care for where it landed.  
  
He hooked his hand into his girlfriend's knee cap and pulled her leg from where it was hooked around his waist and pushed it up over his right shoulder. Once he made sure it was situated he put his clenched fist back down into the mattress, holding himself up with both arms, as he angled his hips to slide into his girlfriend again. The new angle causing Tyler's penis to slip in that much deeper than before as he fucked into her harder. The feeling intensified tenfold now that there was no barrier between them.  
  
"Yeah." Tyler huffed out. "...pussy feels so good, baby." He grunted, beginning to pound in relentlessly. Kali whimpered at how rough her boyfriend was getting with his thrusts. She knew what the feeling of skin on skin did for him. How crazy it made him. Thank fuck for birth control. She thought to herself as Tyler buried his face in her neck, nipping her collarbone as his hips continued their rhythm.  
  


  
  
"Fuck me, baby." Kali whimpered, gripping the back of her boyfriend's arm. The sounds of their moans & harsh breathing accompanied by the constant pounding of their bodies reverberating around the room. Tyler groaned as he felt that familiar tingle behind his balls. Knowing that the warm, wet grasp of his girlfriend's pussy would be pulling him over the edge soon.  
  
"I'm gonna cum, Kal." He panted against the skin of her throat.  
  
"Yeah, Ty. Cum for me." She moaned in response. "Let me see it." Kali huffed as she squeezed Tyler's arm harder, her fingers digging into the muscle as her boyfriend chased his orgasm.  
  
A moment later, after a few more erratic thrusts, Tyler pushed his penis in deep and held still, riding the edge for a second before a groan emerged from deep within his chest. At the last second, he pulled his hips back, freeing himself from the grasp of Kali's body as the first shot of cum erupted from the tip of his dick, covering his girlfriend's vagina with his semen.  
  
"Fuck." He moaned, out of breath and eyes clenching shut as the world fell away and his orgasm took hold. Kali looked down in awe as her boyfriend's load shot out all over her body. Tyler's toes curled as he felt his nuts pump out several more ropes of cum across his girlfriend's abdomen. Whimpering softly, Tyler held himself above Kali on trembling arms. Without a second thought, he tilted his hips and slid back inside his girlfriend's tight, liquid heat for a moment. Kali gasped at the feeling of him entering her again, pushing in deep until his pubes were pressed against her clit, his cock still twitching feebly inside.  
  
"Yeah, baby." She moaned as Tyler reached down and pressed a thumb against her clit. Kali's breathing increased at the added sensation. "Go, Ty." She whimpered, encouraging him to stimulate her but Tyler didn't move. Keeping his thumb completely still. He didn't rub circles, didn't flick it up and down, just a heavy, firm pressure against her nub. He could feel the clench of his girlfriend's pussy tightening around him, increasing with the pressure he was applying on her clit. Kali whimpered and gripped onto his wrist with both hands, urging him to do something. Anything.  
  
"Fuck, yes." Tyler pumped his cock into her tight warmth a few times, stroking twice across her clit. The dual sensation of her boyfriend's thick erection rubbing her insides while her nub was being played with was overwhelming enough to cause another orgasm to consume Kali's body.  
  
"God, Tyler!" Kali moaned. The pleasure from her release making her vagina quiver around Tyler's cock, igniting another orgasm for him.  
  
He pulled out of her clenching body at the last second, his second cumshot arching high and spraying across his girlfriend's tits. Tyler's head hung down, his muscles clenching tight at the second wave of pleasure crashing into him.  
  
"Yeah, baby. That's it. Cum." Kali said. "Cum all over me." She finished, looking down the length of her body, covered in her boyfriend's semen. She reached between his legs to palm at his balls, massaging every drop out of them.  
  
"Oh. Jesus Christ." Tyler puffed out. His chest heaving with his harsh breaths. He opened his eyes to look down at the mess he'd made before his eyes made their way to his girlfriend's face. Seeing Kali looking up at him in stunned amazement made him mirror the same wide smile she had.  
  
"Wow." She murmured, dazedly.  
  
"Yeah." Tyler responded. "Wow."  
  
Their gazes simultaneously fell back to Kali's body. Tyler's cum drenching her from her neck to her pussy. Drops of semen spattered against her tits, thick ropes of cum crisscrossing her stomach and pooling in her bellybutton while her vaginal lips were smeared wet and sloppy with the rest.  
  
"That was insane." Tyler breathed out, using a hand to glide his wet dick through the slick mess between her legs.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Kali responded, fucked out and satisfied, running the tip of a finger through one of the stripes on her stomach, separating it in two. Tyler watched his girlfriend's movements, dopey and cum-dumb after his orgasm.  
  
"I should leave you like this." He stated.  
  
"You better not." Kali immediately retorted. Tyler looked up at her with a mischievious grin.  
  
"It would serve you right for running away." He began. "Besides, you look- -" Without missing a beat, Kali lifted the hand she'd been using to play with the puddle on her stomach and lightly smacked the side of her boyfriend's face, smearing a bit of cum into his beard. Cutting him off mid-sentence Tyler startled at his girlfriend's action. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his face. He looked down at her, his mouth open in shock. Kali laughed at the expression on his face.  
  
"Get me a towel, Seguin." She started. "...or there'll be more where that came from." She looked down at herself. "...a lot more."  
  
"I can't believe you." Tyler whined making his girlfriend laugh more.  
  
"Kiss me." She responded. Tyler smiled and leaned down for a kiss.  
  
"Such an asshole." He mumbled into the kiss, making them both giggle. After a moment, Kali moved her lips away from his and mouthed against his beard, licking the cum off his facial hair and making him groan again.  
  
"...fuckin' nasty." He declared.  
  
"You love it." Kali countered, making him smile dopily and raise his eyebrows in silent agreement. After he dipped forward to steal one last quick kiss he jumped off the bed and went walking toward the adjoining bathroom. Kali stretched her body and moved up the bed as she admired the sight of her nude boyfriend walking away, his muscular butt flexing as he leaned down to pick up the discarded, broken condom before disappearing into the next room. Closing her eyes, she heard the faucet run for a moment followed by the sound of Tyler padding back into the bedroom.  
  
He gently began wiping at her stomach, clearing away the evidence of their lovemaking, moving along the valley between her breasts, before finally sliding between her legs, careful not to rub against her overstimulated area too hard. Once she was acceptably clean, Tyler used the moist towel to wipe off his junk and threw it back in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pitched his body forward and maneuvered himself between his girlfriend's legs, laying on his stomach and resting his head on her navel. Tyler closed his eyes, finally relaxing his body. Both of them laid there, energy low after their sex-filled morning. Kali looked down the length of their bodies, her legs resting on the broad span of her boyfriend's shoulders, his tapered waist leading down to the curve of his ass, his feet crossed one over the other at the ankle. Kali's hands worked their way into the mop of curls adorning her boyfriend's head, and tangled her fingers through the strands, rubbing his scalp gently. She felt his muffled groan vibrate through her lower body, where the side of his face was pressed between her legs.  
  
"Love you, Ty." Kali said, as her boyfriend placed his hands on her forearms as she continued stroking his scalp.  
  
"Love you more, Kal." Tyler whispered, the words muffled against her skin. Both lovers succumbing to their exhaustion and dozing off as the rain continued gently pelting the window.  
  


###### ~the end~

###### 


End file.
